


Home

by magnificentbanes



Series: Season Three Codas [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x02 coda, Full of fluff, M/M, super late but it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbanes/pseuds/magnificentbanes
Summary: Alec had never felt like he had a true home. But maybe that was changing.





	Home

“Alexander, I’ve been thinking,” Magnus said from the chair in the corner of the bedroom. 

Alec peeked his head out of the bathroom, hair still wet and dripping onto his forehead. “About what?”

“Well, you seem to spend almost every night here so I thought that we could, you know. Make it official.”

Alec stepped out of the bathroom, using a towel to dry his hair. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Yes. But, don’t feel like you have to say yes just because I asked. If you still want the Institute to be your home-”

“Magnus.” Alec crossed the room and straddled Magnus’s lap. The chair groaned underneath them, not really equipped to handle two full grown men, but Alec ignored it. Magnus pushed his damp hair out of his eyes. “The Institute isn’t my home. My home is wherever you are.” When Magnus looked at him with the incredulity he always did whenever Alec told him how much he loved him, Alec laughed. “You know, one of these days you’re gonna have to stop looking so shocked.”

Magnus smiled. “One day.” Then, “Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is. How could it not be?” Alec knew that Magnus had been burned in the past - more times than Alec may ever know - but that just made him determined to help Magnus heal those wounds.

“God, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Alec cupped Magnus’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Their noses bumped together because of the odd angle, but Alec couldn’t find it in himself to care. He loved kissing Magnus, no matter how awkward the angle or how much it made his neck ache. When they parted, he said, “I’ll bring the rest of my stuff home,”  _ home _ . This was his home now -  _ their  _ home, “with me after work. Admittedly, most of my stuff is already here.”

Magnus laughed and Alec’s heart clenched. Every time he thought he’d couldn’t possibly fall more in love, Magnus went ahead and surprised him. “I can’t wait.”

\----

When Alec had gotten to the Institute that morning, he told Izzy that he would be moving out and she assured him that all his things would be packed and ready to go by the time he was done for the day. Alec had smiled and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He had an amazing boyfriend who loved him more than words could say and he had a sister who always had his back, no matter what.

By the time he was ready to go back to Magnus’s - back  _ home  _ \- all of his stuff was neatly packed and sitting on his bed. Alec laughed when he saw that it could all fit in one box. Sitting on top of the box was a note in Izzy’s handwriting that read,  _ “I’m so happy for you, Alec. Love you.”  _ Alec smiled and pocketed the note. He sent a text to Magnus letting him know he’d be home soon.

When he got to the loft, Magnus was waiting for him by the door, his wards having alerted him that Alec was outside. He kissed him sweetly and took the box from Alec’s hand, setting it on the floor. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him again, this time harder and more insistent. Alec pulled back with a laugh. “Well, that was quite the greeting.”

“I’m just happy to have you home.”

The word home washed over Alec like a balm. He had never felt truly at home at the Institute - he had always felt like something was missing. He knew now that the thing that had been missing was Magnus, was this love and this life that they had created together. And Alec was never letting go.

They took Alec’s lone box into the bedroom to unpack it and Magnus smiled when he pulled out the bottle of shampoo he had brewed for Alec. “Still full, I see.”

“Yeah, I never got the chance to use it.”

“Well, guess you’ll have to settle for using mine, then.”

“I can live with that.”

It wasn’t late when they finished putting Alec’s things away, but they fell into bed all the same, a mess of tangled limbs and beating hearts. Magnus curled himself into Alec’s side and rested his head on his chest, reminiscent of the first time Alec had woken up in Magnus’s bed. “I can’t believe I get to wake up next to you every morning.”

“I already told you that I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know but sometimes it’s just hard to believe.”

“I know, baby. But I hope you know I mean it.”

“I do.”

“Good.” Alec closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Magnus’s breathing, reminding him that Magnus was a real person and that this wasn’t just some elaborate dream Alec had conjured on a particularly lonely night. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They fell asleep like that, fully clothed and bodies fitting together like they were made for each other, finally home where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr: alcgideonlightwood!


End file.
